I Want You In My Room
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Since Eve escaped Purgatory things have been a little off in the monster world. Sam and Dean go on a hunt for vampires who seem to have different rules. But Damon has a different plan in store for Dean. Damon/Dean slash.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was sitting in a bar stool across from Sam. They were working on yet another case. Ever since Eve had escaped from Purgatory things had been weird. In fact on this case they were chasing a den of vampires that seemed to be able to go out in the sunlight. Rumour had it that they're immune to dead man's blood. The rules didn't seem to apply to them.

Still Dean was perfectly happy as he chowed down on a bacon cheeseburger.

"That's just gross," Sam said.

"What? I have a hearty appetite, they make my tummy happy," Dean said with a grin as he rubbed his belly.

"So anyways," Sam said clearly annoyed. "Are you ready to actually pay attention now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said in a bored tone. "Case, vampires, ya da ya da. . . Ooh."

Dean had been distracted by a beautiful woman who was walking by their table and grinning at him. He was checking her out when he noticed someone behind her.

It wasn't a hot woman, it was a man. Sure his pale skin, dark hair, piercing eyes, and leather jacket might be quite attractive, but that wasn't what had caught Dean's attention. In Dean's mind that would just make him competition.

No, it was the fact that he was staring directly at them, like he was trying to see into his mind for answers.

Dean furrowed his brow as he stared back, the other man didn't seem embarrassed of being caught. He took a swig of his drink, then smirked at him.

"Looks like somebody has an admirer," Sam commented.

"Shut up Sammy," Dean said turning back to his brother. "He's probably looking at someone else."

"Right," Sam said sarcastically.

Dean let his gaze look back, hoping to find some evidence that the man wasn't looking at him.

He was pleased when he saw the man talking to a woman on the bar stool next to him, that is until he pointed towards Dean and the woman got up. She slowly walked over to Sam and Dean's table seeming to be in a daze.

She turned to Dean and said, "Damon has a message for you. He says that you're no competition for him and that it would be best if you hunters left town now."

Sam and Dean exchanged a concerned look.

"But if you want a fight then the short one- it's Dean right? _Dean_ should meet him in the back alley. He doesn't want _you_," She said turning to Sam. "to go. He wants a fair one on one fight."

The woman then seemed to snap back to normal. She shook her head a little, then wandered off confused.

"Do you think she was a . . ?" Sam trailed off.

"I don't know, not really," Dean responded. "But that's the only thing that would make any sense."

Dean looked over to see the man, Damon, sitting at the bar waving at him with a smug look. Suddenly Dean noticed something shiny hanging from the other man's index finger.

The older Winchester quickly patted down his pockets.

"Dean we should do some more research and come back," Sam was saying. "I mean we don't even know if we can kill these, for all we know this is some kind of new species that's just similar to vampires."

"He has the keys to the Impala, Sammy," Dean said angrily. "Screw coming back later, I'm going to go kill the bastard."

He chanced a look back to the bar stool to find it empty, Damon was waiting for him outside.

"I'm going with you," Sam told him.

"No, you're not," Dean said through gritted teeth. "You heard him, he wants a one on one fight. And I'm going to give him it so that he doesn't mess with my baby. You wait here."

Sam sighed, "I don't think-"

"Good, don't think," Dean said. "Just sit."

Dean walked outside and into the alley, there was a rustling behind him and he turned around to see Damon smirking in the shadow.

"Took you long enough," Damon said exaggeratedly.

"Hand the keys over and no one has to get hurt," Dean threatened.

Damon dashed past Dean and sat on a dumpster.

"That's not how it's going to work," Damon said cockily. "See you're a hunter, I'm a vampire. I kill people, you aren't just going to leave me alive. I think that you're just scared because I'm not like your usual everyday weakling vampire, I'm better."

"So it's true that you can go out in the sun?" Dean asked.

"Yup, thanks to this dandy ring. And I can do a lot more than that, but this isn't Q & A time," Damon said with an eye-roll.

"Where's the rest of your den?" Dean asked.

"What did I just say?" Damon asked. "But you're just a human. You're slow."

Damon dashed so that he was standing on the opposite side of Dean. To Dean's eyes he had seemed to vanish. Damon whistled and Dean turned around to see him.

"So I'll give you one more answer," Damon said. "I don't have a 'den', I don't need anyone else, I fly solo."

Dean pulled his machete out of his jacket, sick of the small talk.

Damon clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Tssk, tssk. That's not going to do the job. I believe your looking for something a little more _wooden_." With that Damon pelvic-thrusted suggestively.

"Cocky, a vampire, and a faggot?" Dean asked critically.

"So I'm a teensy bit bi," Damon said holding his fingers close together in the universal signal of just a little bit. "Sue me."

Dean lunged for Damon's throat. Not trusting his advice on what would and wouldn't kill him.

"Stop." Damon commanded, his pupils seemed to dilate as he said it.

Dean was shocked when he stopped moving, he struggled, but he still couldn't move.

"That's better," Damon said.

"What the hell did you just do?" Dean asked in a panicked tone.

"I compelled you. Cool, isn't it?" Damon asked, then his pupils began to dilate again. "And now we're going back to my place. You want to go, right?"

Dean nodded his head unwillingly.

Sam walked outside at just that moment and was about to charge Damon, when the vampire turned towards him.

"Don't," He compelled Sam. "You are going to leave this bar and go back to your hotel. You're going to forget about everything that happened since you entered the bar. All that you'll remember is Dean going home with another blonde bimbo."

Sam turned around and left.

A few minutes later Damon and Dean were at 'Damon's place'. It was a rich elderly woman's house, Damon had compelled her to let him stay there. And to stay out of his business.

They were standing in the middle of the living room when Damon looked into Dean's eyes.

His pupils dilated once again as he said, "When I kiss you all of the compulsions I used on you outside the bar will wear off."

Dean gave him a confused look and Damon just leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please review if you'd like me to continue! Thanks for reading. This is probably going to be relatively short and only have a chapter or two more. Although I was expecting it to be a one-shot originally and whenever I think a fanfiction will be short lately it isn't, so who knows . . . Anyways I hope you guys will come back for next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean felt warm lips against his. At first he was too shocked and confused to know what was going on, but by the time he figured out what was happening he was surprised to discover that he was kissing back.

He quickly stopped and pulled away as soon as he noticed, but the damage was done.

"Interesting," Damon said tapping his chin calmly.

Dean just stood like a deer in the headlights trapped in shock and his own thoughts.

_Why had he kissed back? Was it just an automatic reaction that he had gained from being a man-whore or was it something else? It hadn't been a bad kiss, in all of the kisses Dean had shared with girls- oh crap he has to change that people now, doesn't he? . . . Out of all the kisses he had shared with _people _he'd had a lot worse. In fact that kiss was pretty damn good, maybe even top ten- Oh god, don't think that!_

_The kiss couldn't have been good. It was with a guy . . . hell, a vampire!_

Dean had trouble convincing himself that he hadn't enjoyed that kiss, but he didn't have trouble convincing himself that Damon controlling his mind and forcing him to be there was bad, maybe even evil.

Damon was now snapping in front of Dean's face and arrogantly telling him, "Come on, snap out of it. Time to wake up! I'm getting sick of waiting. Make up your mind, what do you want to do? Kiss me? Stake me?" With the last question he stuck a wooden stake into Dean's hands.

Dean seemed to snap back to reality when Damon stepped a few feet back and stuck his arms out, waiting for something . . . whether it was to get punched in the face, hugged, run into Dean wasn't sure. The options Damon had provided didn't seem to fit in with the gesture he was providing.

Dean was a hunter, he knew what he had to do. He ran full force towards the other man, sticking the stake out.

He hesitated when he was just inches away from Damon and tilted his head in confusion.

Damon reached over and tilted his head back to a normal angle.

"Someone doesn't have a very itchy trigger finger," Damon said with a smirk. "Strange for a hunter."

"You weren't going to do that brainwash thing and stop me?" Dean asked.

"Nope," Damon responded and his eyes seemed to glint in the light. "That would be too easy." Maybe he wasn't going to just sitting there and take a stake to the heart, but he wouldn't have compelled Dean. He would have just dashed across the room, but there was no point in telling Dean that.

Dean put the stake in his jacket pocket, just in case he needed it later, then he went to go sit on the old-fashioned floral couch. Yes, this was definitely an old lady's house.

"Why?" Dean asked.

Damon paused for a second seeming to focus on a noise that wasn't there.

"Heee-lllloo Saint Stefan," Damon said in amused tone.

There was a loud sigh and then a taller man with brown hair that stood straight up turned the corner into the room. Dean figured that he was probably another vampire, but couldn't be sure.

"Is he- ?" Dean tried.

"A monster? Yes and no," Damon said. "Vampire? Yes. But he's about as close to a monster as a kid in a Halloween costume of a butterfly. . . Or at least he is now." Yet another smirk spread across Damon's face.

"That was a long time ago Damon, people change," Stefan simply responded. "I see that you're transforming into an even more reckless individual. Isn't he one of the hunters that just came into town?"

"Absolutely," Damon said energetically.

"And didn't it seem like a bad idea to you bringing a hunter home and leaving his buddy behind to look for him?" Stefan asked.

"Absolutely," Damon said just as energetically. "But his buddy-"

"Brother," Dean interrupted, not realizing how little that meant in the situation and to the conversation.

"His _brother_ isn't looking for him," Damon finished his sentence. "He just thinks he's at some sluts house, accurate isn't it?" Damon raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"You know it's interesting Stef," Damon continued. "_Dean_ and his brother seem to get along. Maybe we should try again." There was a pause before he began to laugh. "That's right, we can't be best friends anymore. Especially since the only time you try to is when you just need a little bit of information to stab me in the back with."

"No bitterness there at all," Stefan said sarcastically. Even his sarcasm sounded serious. "But what are you doing here Damon? He's a hunter, you should be keeping a low profile, not showing him just where to find you. And we've been over this, people aren't toys." Damon pouted at this. "You can't just compel them to do what you want."

"But he's not even compelled anymore!" Damon argued.

"Anymore?" Stefan asked.

"I compelled him to get him here, but he's fine now," Damon said.

"I'll be the judge of that," Stefan said stepping towards Dean.

Dean was about to make some smart-ass comment about not being a little kid who scraped his knee when Stefan crouched down to his height. Dean could just picture him saying 'Hey buddy, did you get an ouchie? Here have a firetruck band-aid.' Wait a second . . . this was a vampire he was talking about, that conversation should go more like 'Hey buddy, did you get an ouchie? Good." And then Stefan would be too busy sucking the kid dry to talk.

Dean opened his mouth to make the comment anyways, but closed it when Stefan's pupils began to dilate.

"Any compulsion Damon has used on you will wear off now," Stefan told him.

"It already did," Dean said, his voice sounding trance-like.

"Do you want to be here?" Stefan asked, seeming slightly taken aback by the last answer.

"Yes," Dean said and was surprised by the answer that he had provided. Still, it must be the truth if he was being compelled. Something deep inside him told that he had answered truthfully as well.

"Why? To hunt us?" Stefan asked.

"No," Dean heard his voice say and was shocked once again as he continued. "Because Damon's interesting. I like him."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Please read and review! Thanks to everyone for reading :D**

**Especially the wonderful reviewers of the first chapter: LeighAnnWallace, PrettyGirlyFan, Dark-Supernatural-Angel, sandycub, Extraho606. Ange De La Misericorde, Nadia SMurphy, elvalove, and PipHooray. Your support means a lot :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"You hear that, Stef? Dean _wants_ to be here," Damon said arrogantly, although he secretly was just as shocked at the answer as the other two were. "And I know that you enjoy the kinky threesome thing, but you aren't invited so get the hell out of here. I'm sure Elena's waiting for you."

Dean wasn't positive, but he thought that there had been some venom in the vampire's tone at the mention of this Elena girl.

"You know brother, if my memory serves correctly it's you who enjoys latching onto my relationships," Stefan responded, seeming amused. "And yet they always seem to choose me in the end. I wonder if that has something to do with your charming personality? Have fun with your hunter, I'm have a date to go to."

"You kids have fun," Damon said shooting his brother a devilish grin which immediately fell once he was out of his brother's sight.

"So, who's Elena?" Dean asked, wondering why she seemed to be a sore spot to the otherwise fairly emotionless creature.

"Oh no, I am nowhere near drunk enough to tell you that story," Damon said. "Besides I'd have to go back a century and a half to explain about Katherine then."

Dean raised his eyebrow and gazed to the table across the room that Damon had transformed into his own personal bar.

* * *

><p>About an hour later they were both hammered and laughing at something, but neither remembered what it was anymore.<p>

"Man, you still have to tell me that story," Dean slurred. Maybe it was due to his intoxicated state, but Damon was really starting to grow on him. He was a good drinking buddy, much better than Sam.

"Okay, okay," Damon said, also slurring. "So back when I was human there was this girl. Katherine, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. And she liked me too. Turns out she liked Stefan just as much, _more_. She's the one who turned me, and it was supposed to be just me. But she turned Saint Stefan, too. The town gathered up all the vampires, when we were still human and we tried to save her. That's when our Dad killed us and that's how we died with her blood in our system. I thought she was buried in a tomb, Stefan thought she was dead. It turns out that she just didn't give a fuck. She'd escaped and hadn't bothered to tell us."

"What a bitch!" Dean interrupted.

"Major bitch," Damon agreed. "Skip forward over a century, Stefan finds himself a new human girlfriend. She looks identical to Katherine, but her personality is the exact opposite."

"Elena?" Dean slurred.

"Yeah," Damon said. "I'm still hung up on getting Katherine out of the tomb. I manage to get the tomb open and find out just how little she cared. How she wasn't even in there. And Elena was just so goddamn nice to me almost all the time. She knew how to keep me from doing stupid things and she was my only friend. So being the idiot I am I fall in love with her. And I'm too dumb to keep it as just friends. Every time things are going well I'll mistake something as a signal and make a move. Then she gets mad and I do something stupid. Then she gets even madder and stops talking to me. The same thing just keeps looping. And she always stays with Stefan. Now they're living happily ever after and I'm just the annoying tag along. Because everyone I love leaves me, hell Stefan hates me. He hates having me around, I'm a complete asshole to him. I don't even know why he lets me stick around. And did I mention that when Katherine finally came back that she just wanted Stefan, nothing to do with loyal, loving Damon."

"You think everyone you love leaves?" Dean asked before taking a large swig out of his glass of scotch. "You think they all choose _your_ goodie-two-shoes brother? My entire life I tried to be like my dad and nothing I did was enough for him, Sammy was always the favourite. And Sammy didn't even try, he was always fighting with dad. And Bobby, who's basically our replacement daddy now that real one died, thinks that Sam's a better hunter than me. The girl I love has a kid, she claims it isn't mine, but I'm not sure. It doesn't really matter because I was like his father and I lost them. Now they think that I'm just the guy who crashed into their car. Mom died trying to save Sammy. Sam's gotten pissed and left on more than one occasion. Sam's died and come back without bothering to tell me for over a year. You know my best friend used to be an angel, a goddamn angel! Now he's gone too, he chose power over me and it got the best of him. Believe me, I know how it feels to be everyone's last choice. And everyone who dares to stick around has died because of me at least once."

Both of the men were severely inebriated at that point, so it seemed like a great idea when Damon suggested, "You know what we need to do? We should go to a club!"

* * *

><p>They had been dancing around at the club for a while when Give Me Everything came on.<p>

"Dude this song so applies," Dean mumbled.

"I know, right?" Damon responded.

"Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey!" Dean yelled, laughing and grabbing at Damon.

"You sir are drunk," Damon told him.

"Excuse me, but I might drink a little more than I should tonight!" Dean sang, in response to Damon.

Damon laughed and began to sing along, he was more than a little drunk himself.. They were now getting several amused looks from the people in the surrounding area.

They continued to drink even more and were soon grinding against each other on the dance floor.

"Know what we should do now?" Dean asked. "We should go talk to Elena."

"Dude, why didn't I think of that?" Damon asked, the alcohol making him think it was a good idea. "Her date with Stefan's probably over by now. I mean it's what, three in the morning?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were standing outside the boarding house where Elena was staying with Stefan. Damon preferred to stay somewhere else so that he didn't have to listen to them having sex every night. Stefan still wandered in and out of 'Damon's house' at his leisure, though.<p>

Damon loudly knocked on the door and called out, "Elena!"

"What?" She asked opening the door a few seconds later, seeming unimpressed with the two drunk men standing in the doorway.

"I have something to tell you," Damon slurred, taking a step closer.

"I think you might want to wait until you sober up," Elena suggested.

"No, I'm saying it here and now," Damon protested.

"Damon, you really need to go home," Stefan said appearing in the doorway next to Elena.

"No," Damon said, crossing his arms and sounding like a little kid who was refusing to eat his vegetables.

"We can talk in the morning, you don't need to do something stupid now," Elena pressed.

"Ha!" Dean said triumphantly. "It already is morning. And I know that I just met this guy, but me and him are like this." As he said it he intertwined two of his fingers and Damon copied the action and mouthed 'like this'. Elena was having a very hard time not laughing. "And he is a good guy, he doesn't deserve to be treated like crap by everyone. I know what it feels like and he doesn't umm..." He seemed to have lost his train of thought. "Need to be... Led on..."

"I'm not leading him on, I'm with Stefan," Elena said. "He's my friend. That's how I love him, as a friend. And right now he needs to go home before he does anything stupider."

Dean wanted to yell further, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"You heard the lady, lets go home," Damon said. "Clearly she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Elena recognized that tone, it was Damon's self-pity tone. Which usually meant he was about to do something really stupid as a cry out for attention.

"Damon-" She cried after him, hoping to say something to comfort him and keep him from going off and killing someone.

"You know what Elena? No, I'm sick of it!" Damon snapped, he had been pretending that he was okay with the friend card for much too long. He slammed his fist down on the hood of a nearby car, leaving a quite sizable dent.

Elena sighed and placed her face into her hands as Damon dashed off with Dean, she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry I haven't updated in over a month due to NaNoWriMo, I thought I left an A/N about probably not updating during November, but apparently not. I crossed the 50k mark yesterday, so I should be updating more regularly now. Thanks for waiting for this update and thanks for still reading!**

**And an extra-special thanks to last chapter's reviewers: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, PrettyGirlyFan, Ange De La Misericorde, sandycub, Billy Fox Winters, and Nadia SMurphy! You guys are all amazing :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It was when they got back to Damon's place that a thought struck Dean.

"Are you the one who's been killing all of those humans?" Dean asked. "You know... sucking them dry..?"

"No," Damon instantly responded, feeling his head slump onto the arm of the couch. "It's Katherine. Trying to get back at us by killing innocent people. She doesn't care who gets caught. She's fine with just running away, it's what she does best. I, on the other hand, like this town and I'm trying to keep a low profile. Getting my juice from blood banks."

"Well in that case I have an offerrrrrrrrrrrr..." Dean said, rolling his 'r'.

"And what is that?" Damon asked with a silly grin.

"Well, neither of us can have the person that we really want, right?" Dean asked.

"Maybe," Damon said with a shrug that was meant to appear casual.

"Well then what if _we_ could be in a relationship? We'd go into it knowing that neither of us is going to really be fully into it, and that way no one has to get hurt. But at the same time, no one has to be alone," Dean suggested, sounding oddly sober all of a sudden.

"Would this be effective immediately?" Damon asked, his eyes glinting at the idea.

"Yeah, I guess so-" Dean was cut off by Damon's lips mashing violently against his.

Before Dean knew what was happening, Damon had dashed them into the bedroom and onto the bed, then Damon pulled away, pushing his body up so that he was laying a few inches above Dean.

He raised one eyebrow and then asked, "What did you do with the guy outside the bar who was disgusted at the idea of being with me?"

"I guess that he's gone," Dean said, suddenly rolling to be on top. Damon smirked and allowed this, even though they both knew that Damon could easily push him back onto the bed with little to no effort.

* * *

><p>The next morning, or afternoon rather, Dean woke up to see a very naked Damon staring at him. Somehow Dean had managed to sleep through his entire hangover.<p>

"Morning," Damon said cheerily.

Dean's face twisted into a frown once he noticed what the other man was holding.

"Why do you have my phone?" Dean asked, trying and failing to snatch his phone back.

"You have six _very_ angsty voice-mails from your brother," Damon smirked, handing him back his phone.

"You listened to them?" Dean asked accusingly. "And why didn't you wake me up if he kept calling?"

"Hey, just be glad that I didn't answer the phone, I could have," Damon said defensively. "And as for waking you up, you looked like you were having a good sleep."

Dean clicked a button on his phone and listened to the first message.

"Hey, it's me. Why aren't you answering your phone? Anyways we have a new witness to interview, so call me back. _Now_." Sam told him. _Click._ "Dude, seriously. Crawl out of bed and get your ass over here, I don't care who your in bed with, she can wait." _Click._ "Fine, I'll go meet the witness now, meet me there." _Click. _"Really, Dean! I just did the entire interview without you, what the hell?" _Click._ "Okay, now I'm starting to get worried. Call me back and let me know that you aren't dead." _Click._ "Call me now! Dammit, Dean, I swear to god if you went off and got yourself killed! Five minutes and I'm calling Bobby."

Dean checked how long ago that last message was from. Three minutes ago. Sam had an itchy trigger finger, so it was possible that he was already on the line with Bobby.

Dean dialled his brother's number, causing him to receive a smug smirk from Damon. Dean stuck his tongue out at the other man, showing just how mature he is, then heard his brother answer the phone.

"Finally," Sam said. "What the hell were you doing?"

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a knot, Sammy. I was asleep," Dean said, then nervously glanced towards Damon. "So what did you find out from the witness?"

"Nothing, it was like her brain was all jumbled up. Weirdly, suspiciously, jumbled up," Sam responded. "I don't really know what else to do. Research isn't helping, there's something weird about these vampires."

"Oh, come on, you love research. You can figure something out," Dean mocked. "And if not, then I met someone last night and-"

"Of course you did," Sam said sarcastically. "And the answer is no, you can't have the day off."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Dean snapped back defensively. "What I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, is that I met someone last night and I think you should meet them. They might be able to help us learn some of the weird differences."

"Alright, whatever," Sam said. "Just hurry up and get back here."

"Having trouble coping without my wonderful presence?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's got to be it," Sam said sarcastically.

"Bitch," Dean said.

"Jerk," Sam responded, just as Dean hung up the phone.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be meeting your family?" Damon asked, tauntingly, as he threw on a pair of pants.

"We need to find out more about this Katherine skank," Dean responded. "The more we know, the easier it'll be to kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review :D**

**A special thanks goes out to last chapter's reviewers: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, PrettyGirlyFan, Ange De La Misericorde, and damons-hot-as-hell**

**You're all awesome, and thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

When they arrived at the hotel room that the Winchester brothers were staying at, Dean hesitated to knock, he was beginning to lose his nerve.

Damon did not seem to pick up on this. And if he did, then he certainly didn't care. The vampire knocked heavily on the door and slid his arm around Dean's waist.

"We've got to look convincing, right?" Damon whispered smugly into Dean's ear.

When Sam opened the door, Damon's lips were still just centimeters away from Dean's ear.

Damon moved his face away and intently stared, watching Dean's every reaction with a smirk in place.

"Dean, who the hell is that? " Sam asked, while he struggled not to laugh.

Dean broke out of his deer in the headlights look and made a loud gulping noise, though he surprisingly made no attempt to move further away from Damon.

"This is Damon," Dean said after clearing his throat.

"I'm a bisexual vampire who's dating your brother," Damon said with a friendly smile, while stretching his arm out to offer Sam a handshake. The vampire's pupils began to dilate as he added, "And _you_ are going to remember everything that happened to you last night, including the stuff that I compelled you to forget."

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean asked angrily.

"Well, we were going to tell him anyways," Damon said as he pushed past Sam to sit on one of the beds.

"Yeah, I was thinking slowly, one thing at a time," Dean replied.

"Oh, I guess that you should have run the plan by me then," Damon said innocently. "Whoopsie."

Sam now snapped out of the memories that were replaying in his mind. And he was pissed as he grabbed a machete out of his bag and ran towards where Damon was sitting.

"Whoa, easy there tiger," Dean said, grabbing his brother and pulling him back. "He may be a dick, and as much as I want to punch him in the face right now, we aren't hunting him. He isn't the one who's draining the bodies." Dean shot a glare towards Damon, who sent a beaming smile back.

Sam's thrashing did not slow down as he argued, "You don't know what you're talking about, he did that weird eye thing on you!"

Damon sat silently, observing, as Dean responded, "No, he didn't. Well, okay, he did at first. But he undid it, just like with you."

"Or maybe he just made you forget that he did it again," Sam said, not giving up.

Dean froze, wondering if his brother could be right.

"Alright, I've seen enough of this," Damon said, getting off of the bed.

He grabbed the machete out of Sam's hand and chucked it onto the bed behind him.

Damon's pupils began to dilate as he said, "Any compulsion that I have ever used on you up until now wears off now." He repeated the exact same thing to Dean, then pulled two bracelets out of his pocket, wincing as he did so. He quickly dropped them on the bed and investigated the burn marks on his fingers. The Winchesters intently stared as Damon's burn quickly healed.

"Put one of those on," Damon told them.

Both nervously obeyed and were glad when the bracelets didn't burn their flesh.

"So what exactly is in this bracelet?" Dean asked as he stared down at it confused.

"Vervain. It burns vampires and keeps their compulsion from working," Damon explained.

"How do we now that you aren't lying about the compulsion thing?" Sam asked.

Damon's eyes rolled, then began to rapidly dilate as he snarled, "Both of you are going to sit down until I say that you can stand back up." A few second went by of nothing happening before Damon grinned and asked, "Notice howyou're both still standing?"

After that Dean calmed his brother down, and Damon explained how Katherine was there and killing to spite the two Salvatore brothers.

By the end of the conversation Sam was beginning to loosen up and trust the vampire. Dean knew that Sam would, considering his track record of trusting monsters.

The three men were now leaving the hotel room, it was time for Sam to meet Stefan and Elena... And time for Damon to tell them about his new 'relationship'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! I hope you enjoyed the update! (Sorry it took so long)**

**A special thanks goes out to last chapter's reviewers: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, damons-hot-as-hell, PrettyGirlyFan, and Ange De La Misericorde :D**


	6. Chapter 6

When they reached the door of Stefan and Elena's place, Dean wrapped his arm around Damon's waist. He had been hoping for the littlest payback for how Damon acted when they went to find Sam.

That idea seemed to backfire, since Damon wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, then stuck his hand in the other man's back pocket.

Sam smirked over at Dean. He couldn't understand why his brother was playing pet to a vampire, Dean just looked like a bad actor who was supposed to be playing Damon's boyfriend. But Sam wasn't going to point that out... No, no, no. He was going to sit there and enjoy watching this strange show that his brother seemed to be putting on. After all Damon was annoying, but so far he didn't seem to be the kind of monster that needed to be hunted down.

Stefan finally came and opened the door, with Elena right by his side. Both of them seemed to be struggling to hold back laughter just as much as Sam.

"So what, now your dating the drunk hunter?" Stefan asked.

"Technically speaking he isn't drunk anymore," Damon pointed out. "But, yeah. Why? Is that a problem?"

"There's more of them than I remembered, are you with both of them?" Stefan asked.

"Hell no," Sam spoke up. "I'm the drunk hunter's brother."

"Ooh ouch, the rejection.. Its killing me!" Damon said overly-theatrically, before rolling his eyes.

"So are you two still like this?" Stefan asked in an amused tone as he intertwined his pointer and middle finger, mimicking Dean and Damon's actions from the night before.

"What's he talking about?" Dean asked, clearly forgetting that part of the night before.

"And he was so so drunk that he doesn't even remember it," Stefan said with a chuckle. "This one's a keeper."

"Hey. Play nice," Elena said, pulling Stefan away from the doorway he was blocking. She gave him a meaningful glare, before turning back towards Damon and the Winchester brothers with a grin. "Come in."

The five entered the living room and went to sit down. Stefan and Elena chose to share the loveseat, leaving the other three with the couch.

Damon fell back onto one edge of the couch, then Dean sat down on the other end. Sam gave his brother his very finest 'Seriously?' Bitch Face, which caused Damon to slide into the middle seat and wrap his arm around Dean. Sam then sat down on the other end of the couch, rolling his eyes at the so-called relationship as he did so.

"So is there any particular reason that you came over, or were you just bored and felt like bothering me?" Stefan asked after they had all settled.

"See that doesn't sound like playing nice to me, Stef," Damon commented. "Maybe I just came over here because I love listening to your optimism."

"We came because Damon said that Katherine's the one killing all of the people here, and we want to kill her," Sam explained, seeming sick of all the small talk. "And in order to do that we have to find her.. That's where you guys come in."

"I don't know where she's staying, but she probably has some poor sap wrapped around her finger, doing all the dirty work for her," Stefan responded. "She'd be staying with him, instead of at a hotel or something, which makes it that much harder to find her."

"I'm still surprised that she's gone this long sending minions instead of showing up pretending to be Elena," Damon responded. "I'm surprised that she still finds torturing us fun when she doesn't get to see the looks on our faces."

"That means that she's probably won't be able to resist showing up some time soon. Which is good, it'll be a hell of a lot easier to try and figure things out then," Sam replied.

"Unless she tries to get her information some other way, we should get them vervain so that she can't compel them to give her information," Elena suggested.

"They already have some; what did you think that they wear matching bracelets just for the fun of it? ...Well, who knows, maybe they do, but they also wear them for the vervain," Damon responded, seeming to be the only one who found this amusing.

Dean was sitting there silently listening. Suddenly this all seemed like a terrible, terrible idea. Well not the hunting down Katherine part, but the settling for Damon option. It had all made so much more sense last night, and earlier this morning when he _must_ have still been at least a little buzzed.

But now he was starting to come back to his senses. Starting to realize what last night really was. A couple of stupid, drunk, and upset guys who wound up in bed together. A mistake.

_Hell, he didn't even get along with Damon sober. This was all such a stupid plan, why hadn't he just left as soon as the compulsion wore off? As soon as Damon had kissed him? Why had he stuck around to get drunk with a vampire and pour his heart out?_

Dean tuned back into the conversation when he heard his name mentioned.

"You know you and Dean just make such a convincing couple," Stefan was telling his older brother. "I mean, I think the part that really got me believing in the longevity of your relationship was when you had to sit on opposite sides of the couch."

"Are you sure it wasn't this?" Damon asked, before leaning over and passionately kissing Dean.

_Oh yeah... that helps explain it. Even if Dean didn't like Damon, even if he knew that the passion behind that kiss was just a feeble attempt at making Elena jealous, he couldn't deny that it was a damn good kiss._

_It'd better be, _he thought to himself, _Damon's had over a century to perfect his skills._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Okay so I'm super sorry about the major delay in between updates, but I was having trouble writing this chapter. You all get a super big THANK YOU for bearing with me and continuing to read, instead of just giving up! :D**

**And a double super big THANK YOU goes out to the reviewers of last chapter: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, PrettyGirlyFan, elvalove, Ange De La Misericorde, EvilAngelTeamGabe, ringgold913, JJJFan, and experiment2637452!**


	7. Chapter 7

That kiss was the only time that Sam sensed any connection at all between his brother and the vampire. For a moment they almost had him believing that they liked each other, but then the younger Winchester snapped back to his senses. This was Dean Winchester, lady-killer, for god's sakes! Something did not add up.

Dean composed his face as soon as Damon pulled away. Unfortunately Damon had caught the quick flash of Dean's grin before it disappeared.

Damon smirked and raised an eyebrow, acknowledging that he knew what that kiss did to Dean.

That arrogant bastard! _How could he make Dean so happy one minute and so pissed off, just seconds later?_

Dean contently remained zoned out for a good chunk of the conversation. He would nod his head occasionally in an attempt to fool the others as he tried to figure out what he felt for Damon.

He decided to try an experiment once he noticed that Damon and Elena were sneaking lingering gazes when the other was looking away.

When it was Elena's turn to study Damon, Dean decided to lean over and passionately kiss his vampire.

As he pulled away, Dean carefully watched Damon's reaction.

Damon stared at Dean in shock for a few seconds, then chanced his eyes quickly flicking to Elena's reaction. By the time he looked back at Dean, the human was leaning back against the couch looking at something out the window.

The strangeness of this was not lost on Sam or Stefan, who seemed even more confused by the awkward relationship now. Stefan had the advantage of hearing Dean's heartbeat speed up excitedly, this wasn't lost on Damon either.

"Well I figure that eventually she'll turn up pretending to be Elena. She can't seem to resist the urge to cause a little controversy, rev up the brotherly fighting," Damon casually pointed out as if he hadn't randomly been kissed just seconds before. "Honestly I'm surprised that she's been able to control herself for this long."

Damon smirked as if this was some huge revelation, then leaned back proudly and let his arm sit lazily across the back of the couch behind Dean.

"So what's the plan until then?" Dean asked. "We're not exactly the 'wait around for the bad guy to make their move' type."

"I knew there was a reason that I like you," Damon smirked. "You know, other than the attitude and the abs... And the abnormally large alcohol tolerance for a human."

Dean turned a light scarlet, which Sam couldn't understand the reasoning for. Sam already knew

about his attitude, abs, and alcohol tolerance. So why was Damon bringing it up such a big deal.

"So what's the plan, little brother?" Damon asked.

"We might be able to track one of the minions back to her if they're fresh and stupid enough," Stefan suggested.

"That requires finding one of her minions. I like it here and I am _not _letting her chase us out of town," Elena cut in, then turned to Stefan. "Look, if you go around at the bars asking about her I can pretty much guarantee that she'll find you. And you could easily lead her back into a trap if you pretended to be interested in her again."

"Are you sure that you're comfortable using Saint Stefan as bitch bait?" Damon teased.

"As long as it helps get rid of her, I'm one hundred percent okay with it," She responded, then once again turned to Stefan. "Just be careful."

Stefan responded silently with a quick nod.

* * *

><p>Stefan was sitting in his third bar of the night, downing a beer. This was the last bar in town.<p>

"Do you know if anyone named Katherine has been here tonight?" Stefan asked the bartender.

"Nah," Replied the bartender who's name-tag read Seth. "Girl problems?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Stefan replied with a light chuckle.

* * *

><p>Once Seth's shift was over he made his way to Katherine's hideout, making sure that the vampire from the bar wasn't trailing him.<p>

"He came in today," Seth said as he approached her.

"Which one?" Katherine asked.

"Stefan," Seth said confidently.

"What did he say?" She asked.

"Nothing really, he just asked if I'd seen anyone named Katherine," Seth replied.

"So he's still clueless," Katherine said smirking. "Good. Good job, Baby."

Seth smiled proudly, before she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry the update took so long, I had major writer's block for this story. Also sorry for the shortness... Thanks for reading, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! :D**

**Special thanks goes out to last chapter's reviewers: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, PrettyGirlyFan, Ange De La Misericorde, JJJFan, Legolas's Mione0233, Morgana Wolf, and superhackaninja5**


	8. Chapter 8

"Any luck?" Damon asked as his brother re-entered the house.

"Nah," Stefan responded. "I asked around at all the bars in town. There were no vampires and no one had seen her. So unless she has her minions on vervain, she's laying extra low."

"Yeah, but why would she have them on vervain?" Elena asked. "She has to have some way to control them."

"Girlish charm and crazy good looks _can _go a long way, Elena," Damon said with a smug grin. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

Elena gave him a look which portrayed just how much she wasn't amused.

"Alright," Damon said, raising his hands in a sign of innocence. "I can tell when I'm not wanted somewhere."

"You just choose to ignore it," Stefan pointed out.

"Not this time, I'm out. Clearly we aren't getting anything else accomplished tonight," Damon pointed out, then lightly elbowed Dean. "You coming?"

* * *

><p>"You know, I've been thinking," Katherine began as she lay naked in bed, sprawled across Seth. "Chances are that your bar wasn't the only one questioned."<p>

"Probably not," Seth agreed. "But what's the problem with that? No one else here knows you."

"There isn't a problem," Katherine replied, rolling off of Seth. "In fact, that's a good thing."

"It is?" Seth asked, unable to follow her logic.

"It's perfect. This makes it much easier to send them a message," Katherine said, an evil sneer forming across her face.

Seth gave her a confused look, "Why risk it? I thought that these guys wanted to kill you. We should just skip town, run away together."

"They do want to kill me. That's why we need to send them a message that I'm not afraid of them. That I'm not going _anywhere_," Katherine explained. "That's why I'm going to kill all the bartenders that worked tonight. I'm going to show the Salvatores the consequences of them deciding to look for me."

"But won't they suspect that I know something if I'm the only one left alive?" Seth asked.

"Thats exactly why I've decided to kill you too, Babe," Katherine said, her face suddenly becoming covered with dark veins as she grabbed onto one of his arms.

Seth's eyes went wide with fear as he attempted to claw his way out of her grip and off of the bed.

"Oh no, you don't," Katherine said as she grabbed him by the jugular with her other hand. She tossed him back down and placed herself on top of him.

Katherine slowly, ever so slowly, bent her head down until her lips were pressed against his neck. Below the skin, she could feel his heart beating rapidly. She paused there for a few long seconds, just listening to his heart, feeling it's beats, revelling in the smell of his panic.

Seth whimpered and tried to somehow wedge himself out from beneath her. Shiver's flew down his spine as he felt her teeth rest against his neck, not quite piercing the skin yet.

He felt a light prick, then an ever-growing pain. She made sure that the bite was calculated, deliberate, and incredibly slow. After several seconds of this, she had gotten her teeth about halfway to meeting. With no warning, she suddenly snapped her jaw shut, ripping away all of the skin and gore that had been in her way just seconds before.

Seth screamed violently, never having felt so much pain in his life.

Katherine pulled herself from his wound and whispered to him, "We're just getting started. The worst pain comes when I start to drink." Seth whimpered once again. "And the best part is that the harder you fight it, the more it hurts for me to bleed you."

Seth decided right then that he would not struggle. He would relax and wait for sweet death.

That decision disappeared the instant that Katherine began to suck the delicious nectar from his open veins. Seth couldn't believe that such agony could possibly exist. _Why couldn't he pass out? How much longer would he have to endure this before he would finally have lost enough blood to slip into unconsciousness? _

The pain somehow increased even more, and Seth began to thrash harder, his screams became beyond bloodcurdling.

* * *

><p>Dean wondered what the hell he was doing back at Damon's house. He should be at the hotel, he should have gone back there with Sam.<p>

Coming here had been a bad enough idea to begin with, but somehow seemed even worse now that they had actually arrived. Dean sat silently on the couch, feeling extremely awkward and unsure of what to do. Meanwhile, Damon sat across from him, drinking his scotch as he watched Dean's every move with that arrogant smirk plastered across his face.

Dean chugged his own glass of scotch, then Damon poured him another.

"I take it that we aren't in a chatty mood," Damon commented.

Dean downed his drink once again, "Not particularly."

"In the mood for something else?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

Dean thought it over for a few seconds. He hated to admit it to anyone, especially himself, but there was something about this egotistical vamp that caught his attention. And considering Damon had already been introduced to Sam as his boyfriend, what was the difference if Dean slept with Damon again? From what Dean remembered of last night, he'd had a pretty good time, granted he had been more than a little drunk... But that just meant he'd have to make himself drunk again.

"Why not?" Dean decided, and grabbed the bottle from Damon. He chugged the rest of it, then began to head for the bedroom.

"You are such a charmer," Damon sarcastically told him as he followed closely behind.

"Like you care," Dean muttered.

"You make a good point," Damon responded before pushing Dean down on the bed. "I don't give a damn."

Damon pressed his lips against Dean's and let his tongue expertly explore Dean's mouth.

_Dean shouldn't be doing this, Dean shouldn't be doing this, Dean really should NOT be doing this._

Damon slid his hand down the front of Dean's pants.

_There's no way that Dean is going to stop this._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked the update. :)**

**A gigantic dino-sized thank you goes out to the reviewers of last chapter: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, superhackaninja5, Ange De La Misericorde, and PrettyGirlyFan**


	9. Chapter 9

When Dean Winchester woke up the next morning, it was to a loud ringing noise.

Dean groaned as he rolled over, clearly he hadn't been able to cheat his way out of a hangover twice in a row. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

"What?" Dean grunted into the phone.

"All of the bartenders that Stefan asked last night turned up dead in front of the police station this morning," Sam informed him.

"She just dumped them right in front?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly, she compelled someone to do it for her," Sam responded. "And confess to the crime. So now some innocent guy is going to jail for a series of murders that he didn't commit."

"Wow," Dean replied. "Sucks to be him."

"No kidding," Sam said. "We're meeting at Stefan and Elena's. Bring your boyfriend."

Dean shut his phone and laid back on the bed.

"Great," Dean muttered to himself. "Going to work on the case hungover. That's just going to be great."

"What was that?" Damon yelled, a smirk spread across his face. "Are you a little hungover?"

"Go to hell," Dean said, rolling off of the bed to go grab his clothes. The clothes that he had worn the two previous days. If he decided to come back to Damon's again tonight, then he was really going to have to grab some new clothes first.

"It's not my fault that you have to get yourself drunk to sleep with me," Damon said, oh so painfully loudly. "Although I will take full credit for you feeling the Damon craving that convinced you to sleep with me again."

"Just put some clothes on, we have to go," Dean groaned as he pulled his shirt on over his head.

"I heard," Damon said, then pointed to his ear. "Vamp hearing."

"Damon," Dean tried again. "Put pants on."

"That's the opposite of what you said last night," Damon said with a wink.

"Ha ha," Dean said sarcastically. "I can't tell you to take your pants off again if you don't put any on."

"It's a time-saver," Damon pointed out.

"I'm leaving now. You either come or you don't. Double-meaning fully intended," Dean said and rolled his eyes as he left the bedroom, hoping that Damon would get dressed and follow him.

"Taking charge, I like it," Damon said, exiting the bedroom after getting dressed with his super vamp speed.

Dean ignored that as he headed out of the front door and into the blinding brightness outside. Dean grabbed at his head while swearing about his damn hangover.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Damon asked. "That I, a vampire, remain unaffected by the sunlight while it's practically knocking you, a human, to the ground."

"Shut up," Dean muttered as he got into the passenger seat of Damon's 1967 Chevy Camaro. The Impala had been left with Sam the night before so that he would have access to some form of transportation other than walking.

Damon started the car and cranked up the stereo, which was playing some bass-heavy techno music.

Dean turned and glared at him, "I. Hate. You."

"Sorry, I can't hear you over the music!" Damon shouted while innocently shrugging.

"Jackass," Dean muttered. This seemed a lot funnier when he was the one blasting the music and Sam was the one hungover. And when the music was actually decent instead of this electronic crap.

"What was that?" Damon asked. "I should turn it up? I thought that it was actually getting a little loud, but if you insist."

The ear-bleedingly loud 'music' somehow managed to grow in volume.

"Not funny," Dean said and slammed his head against the side of the car, shutting his eyes in an attempt to somehow fall asleep with all that noise in the background.

Damon chuckled to himself, it was a little funny. And _maybe_ just a little immature.

"I am so not drinking again tonight," Dean shouted, eyes still closed. "And we both know that I don't put out when I'm sober."

Damon quickly turned the music off.

"Finally," Dean said, hoping to get a little nap in before they reached Stefan and Elena's place.

Unfortunately, they pulled into the driveway less than two minutes after Damon had turned off the music.

"Of course," Dean muttered to himself.

"Well if you wanted us to get here later, then I know something that we could have done before we left," Damon said with a smirk.

Dean shot him a glare, "Suddenly I'm feeling much better. Let's go inside."

Dean got out of the car, Damon following suit.

"Oh come on, we could have done it in the shower," Damon said as they began to walk up the driveway. "After all you are getting a little stinky after all that sweating."

"Shut up," Dean said punching Damon in the arm. The punch felt like a poke to Damon, all that Dean had accomplished with it was hurting his hand.

"It's not my fault that you refuse to shower or change your clothes," Damon said, gently pushing Dean's shoulder (well, gently for a vampire. Dean still went stumbling a few feet away). "My stupid vamp nose is picking up way too much of your stench."

"It's not like my human ears enjoyed listening to your crappy music," Dean retorted. "Especially at volume level three million."

"My music is not crappy," Damon said, stopping in front of the doorway.

"Your music shouldn't even be called music," Dean responded.

"No, Hannah Montana and Justin Bieber songs shouldn't even be called music," Damon responded. "Techno music should."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Are you two planning on stopping bickering anytime soon?" Stefan asked as he opened the door, sick of waiting for one of them to knock.

"Don't use the term bickering," Damon said, pushing past his brother. "It makes you sound like a grandma."

Damon and Dean sat down on the couch together.

Damon leaned back, crossed his legs, and allowed one arm to sit lazily on the back of Dean's spot on the couch.

"So all three bartenders are dead, some idiot confessed to Katherine's crime, and we have no more information than we did yesterday," Damon stated. "What's the new plan?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Thanks for reading and sticking with the story :)**

**An even bigger thanks goes out to the two reviewers of last chapter, who have been with me since the very start of this story. Your continued reviews and support is what keeps me going, thank you so much Dark-Supernatural-Angel and Ange De La Misericorde! :D**

**ATTENTION ALL SUPERNATURAL FANFIC WRITING ENTHUSIASTS! I HAVE CREATED A NEW FORUM FOR A MONTHLY SUPERNATURAL FANFICTION WRITING CONTEST! IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE VISIT THE LINK AT THE TOP OF MY PROFILE PAGE AND UNDER THE TOPIC BASIC RULES TELL ME THAT YOU'RE INTERESTED! PLEASE CONSIDER ENTERING, PARTICIPANTS ARE NEEDED TO GET THIS THING STARTED! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

_"So all three bartenders are dead, some idiot confessed to Katherine's crime, and we have no more information than we did yesterday," Damon stated. "What's the new plan?"_

"There isn't one," Stefan responded. "We can't do anything about it. If we try and find her, then she's just going to kill more people. We have to wait for her to come to us."

"Yeah, but who knows when the hell that'll happen," Damon responded, clearly not impressed with his brother's idea. "And she's going to keep killing people whether we look or not. Have you considered that maybe she killed all the bartenders because we're getting close to finding something out? How did she know that we were asking them? Was she following you? Or did she have a lackey doing it for her? Obviously she had someone watching, so maybe next time you could pull your head out of your ass and figure out who so you can use them to get to her."

"No one was following me, Damon," Stefan argued. "I'm not stupid, I watched."

Much to Dean's' surprise, Damon seemed to immediately accept that answer and not assume that his brother had missed something.

"Well, if that's true, then the lackey would have to have been in one of the bars close enough to hear what you were saying," Damon said beginning to smirk.

"There was no one close enough for a human to hear except for the three bartenders. And I would have noticed if there was another vampire in there," Stefan responded, his facial expression changing as he figured it out. "It was one of the bartenders."

"Great, she already killed her lackey," Damon said sarcastically. "So that leads us nowhere."

"Not necessarily," Sam spoke up. "She's going to get a new one. Who's to say that the replacement won't be a new bartender at one of those places?"

"That's way too obvious," Dean argued.

"Which is exactly why she's more likely to do it," Sam pointed out. "Because we'd expect her to be smart enough that she wouldn't get someone who works at the same bar. It's where she'd least expect us to be looking."

"He has a point," Damon responded. "And chances are that she doesn't have someone yet. If we put people at all three bars then we might be able to find her."

"And do what?" Elena asked. "It's not like we can kill her in public. And what if she shows up at the bar that doesn't have either of you two-" She gestured to Stefan and Damon. "She's hard enough for you two to fight together. We'll just end up getting one of us killed. It's a stupid plan."

"So is just sitting here and waiting, _Elena_," Damon said shooting her a look.

"I didn't think it was a bad plan," Came a voice from behind him.

Before Dean could even turn around to look at the source of the comment, Damon had already ran over there and was holding Katherine against the door by her throat.

Katherine looked down and gave Damon a predatory smile.

"You smell a lot like that hunter," She commented, pointing towards Dean with her chin. "Funny, I would have expected Stefan to be the one to sleep with a hunter. Especially when it's a guy."

Katherine reached for her neck and casually removed Damon's hand as if he were a small child.

"I don't know why you're sleeping with that one. This one's much prettier," Katherine said as she smirked and stroked the side of Sam's face.

Sam slapped her hand away and Katherine seemed to allow this, even though she easily could have kept her hand there.

"I like you," She said, sitting on the side of Sam's chair.

Dean thoroughly death glared at her.

"What's your problem?" Katherine asked him.

"You, bitch," Dean responded.

"It's so cute how they think they can hurt me," Katherine said, turning her attention towards Stefan. "Why are you still looking for me, I thought that the message I sent last night was pretty clear. Or do I need to kill your girlfriend before you get it?"

"Or maybe I just kill you first," Damon threatened.

"And there it is," Katherine said, turning her attention back to Damon. "Damon jumping at the opportunity to be the hero for his brother's girlfriend. Still hoping that just maybe if he saves her one more time she'll finally choose him instead. I wonder what your boy-toy thinks about that."

"I already knew," Dean said, causing Katherine to arch an eyebrow. "Just like I know all about you. Does it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside screwing with them, making sure that you ruin every time that they get along. It was bad enough when you were banging them both, but then you turn them both and leave pretending to be dead. And as soon as they finally put their differences aside over a century later you show up again just to fuck up their lives some more. And now you're back again. How desperate for attention are you?"

"I think that the real question is how desperate are _you_? You call yourself a hunter, yet you're screwing a vampire who's in love with a girl that he sees every day. A girl that he will always care more about than he'll care about you. How desperate for attention does that make you?" Katherine asked.

"Leave him alone," Damon said sternly. Everyone in the room, including Dean, turned to stare at him in confusion.

Damon immediately regretted saying that. But he'd just been pissed off enough that his brain hadn't stopped his mouth in time. He'd heard Dean's story and in many ways they were similar people. Damon knew Dean's pain and he didn't want anyone messing with his human.

_His human? Where the hell had that thought come from._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! :D Thanks for still reading.**

**An extra thanks goes out to all the reviewers of last chapter: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, superhackaninja5, Ange De La Misericorde, and kasey123**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ooh, it looks like Elena isn't the only human that Damon's protective over," Katherine said, her smirk not faltering. "You went all threatening the instant that I even started talking to your boy-toy. And yet you didn't even say one word when I was touching this one-" Katherine stroked Sam's cheek, removing her hand before he could slap it away again. "Interesting… Especially when he knows that you're in love with Elena."

"Well I know how an old lady like you enjoys her soap operas," Damon said in a clearly unamused tone.

Dean had not needed Damon to defend him and he had been more than surprised when the vampire had spoken up against Katherine. He didn't overly like having someone else defend him, but he allowed it without an argument for just that once since it didn't seem like a good time to start a fight. Besides, a fight would probably just amuse Katherine more.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Stefan asked in a tone of disdain and boredom. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Katherine asked in a false tone of confusion. "Why would I want something?"

"Because you always want something," Elena responded for Stefan in a not so happy tone.

"You know what, you're right," Katherine responded. "I do want something. I want you two idiots to stop looking for me."

"So let me get this straight," Damon said. "You showed up in town and started drawing attention to yourself while trying to hide from us just so that you could try to convince us to stop looking for you." Damon's eyes flared as he aggressively told her. "We weren't looking for you before you came here. In fact we wish that you hadn't shown up."

"I didn't show up in town for you two morons," Katherine told him. "I came here more than a little while ago. Then all of a sudden one night you three decide to leave Mystic Falls and show up here. And you expect me to believe that it was a coincidence? Yeah right. I went over a hundred years without running into you when you thought that I was in the tomb."

"If you were here the whole time, don't you think that we would have noticed?" Damon snarled back.

"You didn't notice that I wasn't in the tomb for over a century. And if you hadn't opened it, then you probably never would have found out," Katherine retorted. "And you're much better at being dumb than playing it."

"We didn't know that you were here when we got here," Stefan told her, his eyebrows lowering as he looked at her trying to tell if she was telling the truth about being there first or not.

"That's because she wasn't here, Stefan," Damon argued.

Katherine's smirk returned as she watched the boys bickering in front of her.

"Funny, the way I remember it Damon's the one who wants to believe everything that I say and Stefan's the one who expects it all to be lies," Katherine commented.

"That's because he figured out how much of a conniving bitch you are first," Damon told her. "I got over you and your act a long time ago."

"You're both in love with the same girl again. A girl who looks exactly like me," Katherine pointed out. "Neither of you are really over me, you just tell yourselves that. If I wanted you two back, I could have you in an instant." A predatory grin formed on her lips as she raised an eyebrow and added, "And who knows, maybe I do."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! Sorry that I haven't updated in months! ****I'm trying to start updating the Supernatural stories that I never planned on deserting, but somehow ended up not updating for months after starting to write Vampire Diaries stuff again along with my other stuff. So sorry if the updates are slow, but hopefully they won't be... Thanks for sticking with the story and I hope that you enjoyed the update! :)******

******An extra special thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, .rain, Ange De La Misericorde, sassychesters, RedStalkingDeath, Akarsha, YaoiIsMyDrug.23, and the two anonymous guest reviewers :D******


	12. Chapter 12

"You keep telling yourself that, bitch," Dean spoke up angrily.

"You don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, _hunter_," She said the word as if it was poison on her tongue. "Do you honestly think that Damon would stay with you over me?"

"I don't know, but I sure as hell know that neither of them would choose you over Elena," Dean retorted. "And I'm new here, that's how obvious this."

"Oh, Sweetie. Don't push your way into conversations that you don't understand," Katherine said, heading over and grabbing Dean by the chin. "It's quiet time right now for you, the grownups are talking."

"Don't touch me, bitch," Dean said, slapping her hand away before turning towards the Salvatores. "Why the hell are we talking to her when we could be killing her?"

"Yeah," Katherine said in agreement as she turned back towards the pair. "If you really want me dead as much as you two claim that you do, then why are you just sitting there when you could be trying to kill me right now? Is it maybe because you both know that you could never really go through with killing me? Is it because as much as you deny it, you still have feelings for me? Or is it just because you know that I am way stronger than you and I could have all of your pets dead and you pinned to the ground before you could count to three?"

Damon growled and got up from the couch to lunge at her, fangs first, prepared to rip her throat out.

Katherine moved out of the way at the very last second as she ran off, leaving Damon standing there awkwardly as he let his face return to normal.

"Well that got us absolutely nowhere," Sam commented.

Damon sat back down next to Dean with an unhappy look on his face.

A second later, Stefan's phone beeped signalling that he had a new text message. He looked down at his phone to see that it was from an unknown number.

"One of you had better sleep with me if you want me to stop dropping bodies. Do you really think that you could handle having all of those bodies on your hands? We all know how well you react to guilt, Stefan. -Kat," Stefan read out loud glumly.

"Hold on a second," Dean said, clearly amused and horrified at the same time. "She is actually killing people just because she wants to get in you guys' pants? ...Great..."

"So what are we going to do?" Stefan asked, looking over to his brother.

"Well I guess that you're just going to have to take one for the team," Damon commented with a casual shrug.

"Me?" Stefan asked. "Why do I have to sleep with her? I'm not the one who waited a century and a half for her. I've been over her for way longer. And besides, I'm with Elena. You sleep with her."

"Clearly it's you that she wants more if she's sending you the text," Damon argued. "With the specific message about guilt directed to you. And I hate her more than you do for not being in the tomb. You do her. And your point about Elena is completely unfair when I'm with Dean."

Stefan laughed in his brother's face.

"Everyone here knows that your 'relationship' with Dean is complete bullshit and a cry for attention because you're bored," Stefan replied. "And she said 'one of you' at the start of the message. Clearly she's willing to take either one. Maybe she wants you and she just figures that you're more likely to sleep with her if she texts me instead of you so that you don't just ignore it and let her keep dropping bodies."

"You make a good point," Damon pointed out. "Maybe I will just ignore her and let her keep dropping bodies. I mean of course that is unless you want to go sleep with her and stop the body count."

"We aren't just going to let her keep killing people," Sam argued.

"I don't know," Damon replied. "Are we, Stefan?"

"Shut up Damon," Stefan responded. "We both know that you probably want to go sleep with her because it's the closest to Elena that you'll ever get. You're probably going to end up sleeping with her and pretending that she's Elena in the end whether she's blackmailing you into it or not."

"Oh that is so not-" Damon began to yell before he was cut off.

"Both of you stop!" Elena shouted sternly. "Don't you get it? This is exactly what she wants. She wants you two at each other's throats again. You can't just sit here and keep fighting just like she wants you to."

"So what do you propose then, Elena?" Damon asked. "Do you have a solution to who sleeps with her?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review! I hope that you enjoyed the update and thanks for reading!**

**An extra large thanks goes out to the fantastic reviewers of the last chapter: Dark-Supernatural-Angel, .rain, , Ange De La Misericorde, alaskagirl1864, and Le Changenom :D**


End file.
